The can was invented in 1795 by Nicolas Appert to preserve food for the French army and navy during the rule of Napoleon Bonaparte. Since then, the can has played a persistent and important role in modern life. An estimated 130 billion cans are used by Americans each year. Many of these cans are used as individual beverage containers, especially as vessels for beer and soft drinks, which, as well as bottles, enable persons to enjoy a beverage while traveling, attending or participating in a sporting event, or while simply on the run.
To enhance the experience of consumers of various canned beverages, the can holder was invented. The can holder is typically a sleeve made of a soft material or fabric such as for example leather, neoprene, EVA, polyester, vinyl, or foam, but hard plastic and metal holders, are also known and popular. Usually, the can holder provides or is intended to provide thermal insulation to the can, or bottle, so that the radiant heat from the sun, ambient heat around the can, and the heat from a user's hand will not quickly warm the beverage, particularly on hot days. The can holder also provides a comfortable way for the user to hold a canned beverage, and a canvas for the user to display personal information such as a sport team loyalty.
Insulated can holders typically fit tightly about the can and extend at least half way up the can, allowing room for opening and drinking from the can, as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,015 (McGough), and as is known with the popular Rambler Colster® by YETI Coolers. Insulated holders have been adapted similarly to individual sized bottles for the same purposes as such holders are used for cans. The insulated holders for bottles also similarly typically fit tightly about the bottle and extend at least half way up the bottle, allowing room for opening and drinking from the bottle. These insulated sleeves used to keep a canned or bottled drink cold are now commonly called “Koozies.”
Many canned and bottled beverages are consumed outdoors, and it is known that various insects and spiders may crawl or fly into open beverage containers, especially when they are left unattended, even for a short time. The design of known personal sized, portable, cans and bottles do not prevent such entry and neither do Koozie®-type container holders. “Koozie” is a registered trademark of Norwood Promotional Products, Inc. of Indianapolis, Ind. Anyone who has been surprised to find such a bug inside their drink upon returning to it after a short time away fully appreciates the need for protecting the opening of the can or beverage. However, personal sized, portable cans do not typically have closeable openings, and neither do known Koozie®-type container holders. Beverage cans today have “stay-tabs” which, while non-removing, once pulled for opening the can, do not close back. Some bottles have caps that are usually tossed after opening, and some bottles reusable tops which can be used to reseal or close the bottle, however, but such tops are typically removable and are often lost or purposefully thrown away.
There is a need for securing the mouth of an open, personal sized, beverage can or bottle to prevent or at least discourage entry of insects and spiders when the can or bottle is left open and unattended outdoors.